


Hero worship

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: Matt always works out in this particular gym for a few reasons. It’s near his quarters, always quiet, no ‘troopers hang around there, and the water machine doesn’t taste so strongly of minerals and vitamins.But the main reason? Sometimes Kylo Ren works out there.





	Hero worship

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, because no one else wants this to be a thing. I'd say I'm sorry, but I lost my shame back in 2002.

Lord Ren stalked across the gym, cloak flying behind him despite the lack of wind inside. Matt shivered, he was naked. 

Ah. This must be a dream. 

He looked down, he was wiring a calcinator perfectly, his hands working away at the fuses without thinking. His supervisor would be so proud. The fact it was sticking out of a treadmill didn’t bother him. 

"On your knees, technician." Lord Ren growled.

Matt’s dream brain helpfully provided his knees with one of the soft green yoga mats people used for stretching in the gym. The calcinator had vanished somewhere.

"Yes, Lord Ren."

Ren’s robes helpfully flew open down the middle, revealing the eight-pack Matt had always been sure was hiding under there, muscles gleaming under the harsh gym lights.

His cock was out too, long and wet and Matt’s mouth watered. 

“Get to work, technician.”

Ren’s cock is at least ten inches long, so Matt uses his hands as well and Ren's come splatters across Matt's face and it's like being anointed.

Matt wakes, uncomfortably sticky. His alarm is going off for his next shift. He groans, cleans himself the best he can with his sheet and heads to the shower unit he shares with three other techs. 

\---

Matt always works out in this particular gym for a few reasons. It’s near his quarters, always quiet, no ‘troopers hang around there, and the water machine doesn’t taste so strongly of minerals and vitamins. 

But the main reason? Sometimes Kylo Ren works out there. 

There’s no reason Ren should be there, this gym complex has three gym units: one for technical and support staff, one for junior enlisted, one for senior officers. Yet for weeks, on and off, Matt sees Ren come to what he thinks of as  _ his  _ gym, work out in silence, and leave. 

Ren’s just left when Matt finally snaps and asks the communications tech who’s waiting for him to wipe down his weight bench. 

“Why does  _ he  _ come here?”

“Who? Lord Ren? I heard he destroyed the officer’s gym so badly a few months ago that the General’s refused to let him back into the new one. I guess us poor techs are stuck with him.”

\---

Matt’s been hanging around the gym a little bit too much recently, but he’s got nothing much else to do in his off-shift hours, and he’s incorporating some flexibility work into his fitness routine to make bending and crouching in small spaces fixing things less painful. 

He’s in the middle of a sharp downward stretch when he knocks his glasses off and they tumble off the mat.

“Here.”

A dark figure is stretching out to him, presumably passing him his glasses back. He reaches out and takes them.

“Thanks.”

Matt drops to his knees and slides his glasses back on, pushes his hair back from his eyes. The figure resolves itself into Lord Ren, who’s looking curiously at him while Matt stares up at him, immediately reminded of the sex dream he’d had involving this type of mat and Lord Ren.

Ren’s mouth falls open, then he looks straight at Matt and it’s like he’s talking directly into Matt’s head. 

_ “You want this? Me?” _

Matt’s confused, maybe the downward stretch had sent too much blood to his head and he’s hearing things.

“You had a dream- about me.” Ren says out loud and Matt immediately remembers every whispered rumour about Ren’s mind-reading abilities. 

He thinks  _ ‘don’t think about Ren fucking you shit shit shit’ _ . He does the only thing possible, so flees the gym, leaving behind his towel and shoes. 

\---

Ren finds him on his hands and knees rewiring a thermal relay switch a MSE droid had reported faulty that morning, and when Matt looks up he realises he's at the perfect height to suck Ren off.

Ren gives a little frustrated hiss of static through his vocoder.

Matt doesn't need to turn around to know the other tech working next to him has fled, he heard her drop her wrench and run. She's got excellent survival instincts, was one of the few radar personnel to make it off Starkiller Base because of it.

“My quarters, end of beta shift. I’ll indulge you with your little scenario.”

Matt’s pretty sure there must be a gas leak or something, that this is a hallucination, but he’s nodding and watches as Ren stalks off the way he’d come. 

\---

Matt’s wearing the only nice things he owns, a neatly pressed regulation black shirt and trousers, his newer work boots and he’s attempted to brush his hair. 

He knocks on Ren’s door, exactly as beta shift finishes. 

The door slides open. He steps inside, and the door closes behind him. 

Matt has a sudden epiphany that the Finalizer has a crew of 80,000, and that if he just wanted sex there’s probably at least someone else out of that number who’d be enthusiastic.

“But you don’t want someone else, you want me. Come here.” Ren’s voice calls out from what is presumably his bedroom. 

Matt swallows hard. 

“Yes.”

Matt walks through the next doorway and Ren’s sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He’s not wearing much, just high waisted leggings, and a cocky grin. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Lord Ren.”

Matt has never seen him like this, he was used to seeing a sweaty colleague working out, covered up in First Order approved workout gear, or the fearsome Lord Ren stalking the halls of the Finalizer with his helmet on. This was just Kylo Ren, a man.

He’s got a six-pack, not an eight pack, broad shoulders with scattered moles across his skin. There’s a lot of skin on show and Matt licks his lips. He’s not the unbelievably defined god of Matt’s fantasies, but actually human and Matt feels warm all over that he’s going to get to touch him. 

“Strip, technician.”

Matt stumbles to obey, has trouble getting his left boot off, but the rest of his clothing comes off easily, and he places them on a chair. He folds his glasses carefully, places them in one boot.

Ren is looking him up and down carefully and Matt resists the urge to cover himself. 

Matt had been a gangly teenager, all long limbs and awkward gait until he'd joined the First Order and went through Basic. He knew he didn’t need to be as broad and strong as he was to be a radar tech, but he liked the mental peace that came from pushing his body, liked how the troopers didn't try to mess with him, as they did with some of the other techs. 

Ren must like what he sees because he’s next to him now, and takes Matt’s jaw in one large hand and kisses him. 

Matt tries not to melt. Ren hoists him up, presses him against the wall of his quarters and Matt realises with a thrill that Ren’s using the Force to hold him in place, his hands sliding down Matt’s body possessively. 

Matt’s legs instinctively go around Ren’s waist, and Ren reaches a finger behind Matt, presses into him. He tugs his leggings down, and starts to press his cock against Matt.

“Uh.”

Ren pulls away. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Fucking you? I thought that's how we agreed the scenario would go?”

“Yeah, but I need to be prepped.”

Ren looks blankly at Matt. 

Matt tries to clarify. “I mean, I cleaned and stretched a bit before I came here but I need some more lube at least.”

Ren still looks confused.

“Hux always took care of that, was always ready for me.” 

Matt thinks he might be getting a migraine. 

Shit, Ren and the General? He'd had suspicions but now wouldn't get the image of the General being  _ ready  _ all the time, if that upright, rigid posture wasn’t the result of years of officer training, but because he held a buttplug, stretched and ready for Ren to use.

Ren bites down on Matt’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just like that, always wet and open for me.”

Matt winces. 

“Can you uh, put me down please?”

He’s lowered to the ground with a flick of Ren’s wrist. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Matt tries to laugh, but the sound catches in his throat. 

Ren sits back on the edge of his bed, unhappiness radiating from his posture.

“I thought this would work, you're nothing like  _ him _ , you’re broad and blonde, you look at me like I hung the stars.”

Matt’s not above begging. He really, wants, no,  _ needs  _ to get fucked. It's been eighteen months with only his hand for company and a probably non-regulation sex toy. 

He came here because he wants Ren, not some nameless ‘trooper or officer, he wants  _ Ren  _ to hold him down, split him in two, make him beg. If Ren doesn’t want him in return, well, Matt can live with that. 

“You can pretend, if you like.” Matt offers.

“You genuinely mean that.”

Matt shrugs. “We both get what we want.”

Ren shrugs also, taps a wall panel and the lights dim to 15%. 

Ren bends his knees, and hoists Matt up again, this time using his actual muscles and Matt can't decide if this, or lifting using the Force was hotter, but either way, he doesn't care once Ren keeps kissing him. 

Ren’s not very clear in this dim light, but up close Matt can see the watercolours of him, dark hair, dark eyes so he closes his eyes and gets lost in tasting his mouth.

It’s not perfect, but Matt will take what he can. 


End file.
